Malowane Jajka
Malowane Jajka to odcinek startujący jednocześnie w Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji i Konkursie Wielkanocnym 2014r. Olivia ma za zadanie zająć się Fineaszem i Ferbem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. Z okazji zbliżającej się Wielkanocy, postanawiają wspólnie malować jajka. Bohaterowie *Olivia Charms *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Gitty Masterson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Roxanne Webber *George Webber *Linda Flynn-Fletcher Malowane Jajka Olivia nie miała dzisiaj dobrego humoru. Niedawno odbył się proces ułaskawiający ją, a później kolejna kłótnia z Karen Andrews. Blondynka prawdopodobnie spędziłaby kolejny dzień na siedzeniu i nic nie robieniu, gdyby nie telefon od jej znajomej z zajęć gotowania. Linda Flynn-Fletcher poprosiła ją o zajęcie się jej dziećmi, ponieważ jej mąż i córka mieli wypadek i są w szpitalu, a Linda chciałaby spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Olivia zgodziła się bez wahania, ponieważ bardzo lubi dzieci. Gdy nadszedł czas, spakowała niezbędne rzeczy do torebki, kilka mazaków na wypadek, gdyby dzieci chciały sobie porysować i aparat, aby zrobić kilka ładnych zdjęć. W tym samym czasie Linda udzielała dzieciom najważniejsze instrukcje. -Bądźcie grzeczni dla pani Olivii. Będzie się wami zajmować, gdy ja spędzę czas z Fretką i tatą - powiedziała. -Mamo, wiesz, że jesteśmy już prawie dorośli - buntował się Fineasz, który ostatnio nie lubił traktowania go jak małe dziecko. Linda spojrzała na bawiących się niedaleko Roxanne i George'a, po czym nachyliła się nad Fineaszem i szepnęła mu do ucha: -Tu nie chodzi o ciebie lub Ferba, ale o Roxanne i George'a. Są jeszcze dziećmi, a Roxy na pewno nie chciałaby zostać z kimś obcym bez ciebie i Ferba. Poza tym, tydzień temu obiecałam jej, że będziecie dzisiaj malować jajka wielkanocne, a wiesz, że ona zawsze trzyma mnie za słowo - szepnęła. -Dobrze, rozumiem - powiedział zrezygnowany Fineasz. -To świetnie, synku. Niestety muszę się śpieszyć, dlatego pani Olivia zrobi dla was pizzę, co wy na to? -Pizza! - zawołała Roxanne i pobiegła przytulić swoją ciocię. Ta pocałowała ją w czoło, pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i wyszła. Roxy pobiegła na górę, do swojego pokoju, a po chwili wróciła z kartkami i kredkami. -Konkurs na rysowanie! - zawołała do George'a i usiadła obok niego na dywanie. Próbowała tam rysować, jednak to przynosiło marny efekt. Mimo wszystko dalej się starała. George próbował jej pomóc, jednak ona tylko powiedziała: -Sama dam sobie radę! Ferb obserwujący całą scenę miał twarz bez wyrazu, jednak w jego głowie narodził się plan. Szepnął coś na ucho Fineaszowi, a ten zawołał: -Czy to dostawca pizzy?! -Gdzie?! - Roxanne podskoczyła i podbiegła do okna. Za nią poszedł George. Ferb szybko wziął kartki i kredki i położył je na stoliku. Roxy w końcu zrezygnowała z szukania dostawcy pizzy i wróciła do siedzenia na dywanie. Zauważyła, że nie ma na nim kredek i kartek. Zaczęła się rozglądać i po chwili dostrzegła je na stoliku. Usiadła na krześle, chwyciła żółtą kredkę i zaczęła rysować kaczki. Nagle przerwała swoje zajęcie i spojrzała ze złością na Fineasza. -To ty mi je przestawiłeś! - zawołała, pewna, że ma rację. -Nie, to był Ferb - stwierdził George. Roxanne spojrzała w jego stronę ze złością. -George! Ty o tym wiedziałeś? Wszyscy są przeciwko mnie! - krzyknęła i zrobiła obrażoną minę. Fineasz podszedł do dziewczynki z zamiarem jej uspokojenia. -A nie jest lepiej? - zapytał. -Nie! -Dlaczego? -Bo nie! -Na pewno? -Nie!...No dobra, jest... - mruknęła Roxanne i wróciła do rysowania. Po chwili dołączył do niej George. Chłopiec nie miał pomysłu, co narysować. -Mogę narysować baranka? Zbliża się Wielkanoc - zapytał. -Możesz - odpowiedział Ferb. -To ja narysuję zajączka! - zawołała Roxy. Gdy zabrała się do pracy, Fineasz i Ferb usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Czerwonowłosy pobiegł otworzyć. gdy to zrobił, zobaczył w drzwiach Olivię. Ta miała na twarzy sztuczny uśmiech, jednak po chwili zmienił się on w grymas wściekłości. -Ty?! - zawołała ze złością. Fineasz nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. -Dzień dobry - odpowiedział na jej niezbyt miłe powitanie. Ferb został przy stole z dziećmi, jednak, słysząc krzyki, wyszedł z salonu z zamiarem sprawdzenia, co się dzieje. Zauważył Olivię, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. ta miała zamiar mu coś powiedzieć, jednak zauważyła wychodzącą z salonu Roxanne i wpadła w zachwyt. Szybko podbiegła do niej i wzięła ją na ręce. -Jesteś najśliczniejszą dziewczynką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam! - powiedziała przytulając rudą dziewczynkę. Roxanne nie przerywała jej, ponieważ lubi chwalących ją ludzi. Fineasz, Ferb i George patrzyli przez dłuższą chwilę na Olivię, która nie przerywała swoich pieszczot. W końcu jednak zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważyła ciekawskie spojrzenia chłopców, zarumieniła się i odstawiła na ziemię Roxanne. -Możemy...Zapomnieć o tym, co się działo, kiedy ostatnio się spotkaliśmy... - powiedziała, lekko kaszląc. -Dobra - zgodził się Ferb. Po krótkim milczeniu, Olivia weszła do salonu i zobaczyła rysunki George'a i Roxanne. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Uwielbia te silne ślady kredki rozrzucone po całej kartce, które małe dzieci nazywają rysunkami zwierząt itp. Uważa, że to urocze. Gdy im się przyglądała, została pociągnięta za nogawkę spodni. Spojrzała w dół. Zauważyła tam Roxanne. Ostrożnie wzięła ją na ręce i posadziła na krześle. -Jak masz na imię? - zapytała. -Roxanne, ale wolę Roxy. A ty jak masz na imię? - zapytała Roxy, poprawiając wielką kokardę znajdującą się na jej głowie. -Olivia. Powiedz mi, Roxy, co chciałabyś dzisiaj robić? -Malować jajka! - zawołała Roxanne. -Na Wielkanoc - sprecyzował George. Olivia przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to dobry pomysł, jednak w końcu stwierdziła, że dzieciom nic się nie stanie, jeśli będą odpowiednio pilnowane. -Może za bardzo się przejmuję? Chyba tak, jednak mimo wszystko jestem za nie odpowiedzialna i nie chcę, aby stała im się krzywda. Ale co może im zrobić farba? - rozmyślała Olivia. W czasie, gdy ona była zajęta organizowaniem dyskusji w swojej głowie, Fineasz, Ferb, George i Roxanne przynieśli farbki i pędzelki. Gdy Olivia zauważyła, że wszystko jest gotowe, postanowiła, że zostawi na później swoje przemyślenia i sprawi, że dzieci będą szczęśliwe. Roxanne i George usiedli przy stole, podobnie jak Fineasz i Ferb. Olivia pobiegła do kuchni, aby przynieść stamtąd jajka. Gdy już to zrobiła, Roxy chwyciła jedno z nich i zaczęła po nim malować chudym pędzelkiem. Zostawiał on na skorupce krwistoczerwone ślady. Dziewczynka wyglądała na bardziej skupioną niż George, który w przeciwieństwie do niej nie wysuwał podczas pracy języka oraz nie miał spoconego czoła. Chłopiec spokojnie wziął do ręki pędzel i zaczął malować na jajku białe chmurki i owieczki. Fineasz i Ferb zajmowali się zostawianiem na powierzchni do malowania fal i różnokolorowych linii, chociaż na jednym jajku zaczęli przedstawiać plany nowego wynalazku. To był jedyny wyjątek od tej reguły. Nie chcieli robić zbyt skomplikowanych rysunków, aby dowartościować trochę dzieci. -Może jednak nie są tacy źli - pomyślała Olivia, gdy nagle Roxanne szturchnęła ją w łokieć. -Skończyłam! - zawołała i pokazała swoją pierwszą pisankę. Przez długi czas nie mogła żadnej skończyć, ponieważ w pewnym momencie odkładała jajko, którym się akurat zajmowała i brała nowe i tak w kółko. W końcu jednak znudziło jej się zaczynanie i postanowiła, że teraz będzie kończyć. Olivia przyjrzała się jajku. Zobaczyła na nim charakterystyczne drzewo, płot i trawę. W namalowanym przez nią ogródku stali cały czerwony Fineasz i cały zielony Ferb. Po chwili Olivia zauważyła dwie małe, pomarańczowe plamy "siedzące" na ziemi. Blondynka posłała serdeczny uśmiech Roxy i pogłaskała ją i George'a po głowach. -W takich chwilach zastanawiam się, czy na pewno chcę być zła - pomyślała, po czym obejrzała skończone jajka George'a. Zazwyczaj przedstawiały baranki i zajączki, jednak jedno było zamalowane w podobnym stylu, co jajko Roxanne. Co prawda nie było tam ogródka, tylko zielone tło, jednak widać było, że postaci zostały narysowane jak u Roxy. Byli tam Fineasz i Ferb, i Roxy oraz George, a obok niego znajdowała się kolejna pomarańczowa plama, jednak dużo wyższa. Postać trzymała za ręce plamki, które przedstawiały dzieci. -To twoja mama? - zapytała Olivia. -Tak - odpowiedział George i wrócił do tworzenia kolejnych króliczków. -Ale gdzie jest twój tata? - dopytywała Olivia, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że może to być niebezpieczne pytanie. -To moja najfajniejsza pisanka. Nie chcę, aby na niej był - powiedział George i z większym niż dotychczas zapałem wrócił do pracy. Olivia westchnęła. Bała się, że usłyszy inną odpowiedź, chociaż ta też nie była dobra. Miała ochotę coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy nagle usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. George wstał i poszedł otworzyć. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi stały Izabela i Gitty. -Cześć... - powiedziała Gitty. -Cześć George! Jest może Fineasz? - zapytała Izabela. -Przy stole. Jest też z nami opiekunka - odpowiedział George, zamykając drzwi i prowadząc dziewczyny do salonu. -Cześć Fineasz! Co robicie? - zapytała Izabela. -Cześć izabelo! Cześć Gitty! Malujemy jajka na Wielkanoc. Chcecie do nas dołączyć? - zapytał Fineasz. Gitty nic nie mówiła, jednak z typowym dla niej entuzjazmem usiadła przy stole i zabrała się do pracy. Izabela też miała zamiar to zrobić, jednak zauważyła, że już prawie nie ma jajek. -Fineasz, chyba pobiegnę do sklepu po trochę jajek - powiedziała i już miała wychodzić, kiedy została zatrzymana przez Fineasza. -Pójdę z tobą - powiedział i wyszedł z domu. Iza pobiegła za nim. Gdy go dogoniła, Fineasz zauważył, że ma na twarzy lekkie rumieńce. Przez chwilę trwała cisza, jednak Izabela chciała jakoś zacząć rozmowę. -Och Fineasz, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak po prostu chciałeś ze mną...O...Cześć Ferb... - powiedziała Izabela i przez resztę drogi w ogóle się nie odzywała. W tym samym czasie Olivia, Gitty, George i Roxy zajmowali się malowaniem. Olivia doszła do wniosku, że dzieci odziedziczyły sporo talentu po Fineaszu i Ferbie. Malowały o wiele lepiej niż dzieci, które do tej pory widziała. George nawet dobrze trzymał pędzel. Widocznie o wiele szybsze zdobywanie nowych umiejętności i efektywniejsze doskonalenie ich mają we krwi. Nic szczególnego się nie działo, kiedy Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela poszli kupić jajka, oprócz tego, że Roxanne rozbiła dwa podczas malowania króliczka. Oczywiście, nie chciała się do tego przyznać i przez kilka minut nawet nie przeprosiła, jednak później zostawiła w spokoju swoją dumę i zrobiła to, co powinna zrobić na początku. -No przepraszam! - zawołała i wróciła do pracy. Gitty spojrzała na nią i już miała coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język i wróciła do pracy. Właśnie była na etapie mrocznych pisanek. W końcu reszta wróciła z nowymi jajkami, jednak Roxy znudziło się malowanie. -A co byś powiedziała na ogromne pisanki? - zaproponował Fineasz. Roxanne spodobał się ten pomysł, reszcie podobnie. -W takim razie bierzemy się do pracy! Pani Olivia pomoże nam z robieniem ogromnych pędzli, Gitty i Izabela zajmą się ramionami robota, George i Roxy zdobędą farby, a ja i Ferb zajmiemy się programowaniem. Do dzieła! - zawołał Fineasz i wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. Jedynie Roxy nie zajęła się wyznaczonym jej zadaniem i podeszła do Fineasza. -Fineasz? - zapytała. -Tak? -A czy mogę narysować co tylko zechcę>? -No...chyba tak. -Super! To narysuję ogromnego diabełka walczącego z Bogiem i kradnącego czekoladowa jajka! - zawołała Roxy, chwyciła pędzel i nie czekając na jajka zaczęła malować swoje fantazje na płocie. Fineasz przestraszył się nie na żarty. Wszyscy zauważyli, co robi Roxanne i próbowali ją powstrzymać. -Roxy, co ty wyrabiasz?! Przestań! Proszę! Jak nie przestaniesz, to będzie po nas! Jak oceniasz odcinek "Malowane Jajka"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki